


Liar, Liar, Lies

by JudgeMentalTatorTot



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Squip, Crying, Depression, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rich is an ass, Smut, bit - Freeform, just a lil, lying, lying is bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 03:55:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17953124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudgeMentalTatorTot/pseuds/JudgeMentalTatorTot
Summary: One things leads to another.. Perhaps, a snowball effect.





	Liar, Liar, Lies

**Author's Note:**

> This is NOT based off the events in Be More Chill. This is basically a vent I made, just with the characters.

Everyday was a never ending sinkhole for Jeremy Heere. He thought to himself, things can’t get worse, can they? His feet pattered against the tiled floors of the school, rushing the halls to try and get away from what just happened. His fingers were tangled in his hair, yanking and pulling at it roughly. His throat felt dry and tight, like leather left out in below freezing temperature. 

 

On his way to escape the situation, he ran into none other than Michael Mell, his former boyfriend. Said male smiled at the sight of Jeremy.   
  
“Hey, babe.” Michael leaned in for a kiss, holding the back of his head gently.

 

No no no N _ O NO _ !!   
  


He shoved the other away and pushed past him, scampering down the halls. He needed to get away. To escape.

 

It was Thursday, 7:39 AM, in room 701. Jeremy was sitting next to Dustin Kropp in class, one of the loner kids people only knew for drugs. Dustin knew Jeremy quite well, and Jeremy knew Dustin. Two fuckin peas in a pot. Rich Goranksi, a kid people only knew because they feared him, waved Jeremy over. The said male was confused, but obliged anyways.

 

_ One thing leads after another, perhaps a snowball effect. _

 

He scampered nervously over to the small group of kids and Rich started talking in a hushed tone, “You seem to know Dustin very well, hm?” 

 

“I mean, yeah. We’re  _ friends _ .” He smiled a bit nervously. 

 

“You could be more.” Rich shrugged his shoulders lightly. 

 

“ _ More? _ What are you talking about?” Jeremy asked, his voice raising a bit. 

 

“ _ Shh _ !” Rich hushed him, “I’m saying you guys could date. I see it happening.”    
  
Jeremy’s heart bumped up in speed. 

 

“No way. That’s not happening.” Jeremy protested.    
  
“I dare you to kiss him on the cheek.” One of the kids said with a devilish grin.   
  


Jeremy glanced at Dustin from across the room. Something so daring.. So thrilling. He liked the idea of it. He nodded to Rich and walked over to Dustin. The said male looked up at Jeremy and smiled ever so slightly, muttering something the other couldn’t quite catch. Jeremy tilted his head and leaned down, pressing his lips up against Dustin’s cheek. 

 

He could feel the other tense, probably in surprise. He just kissed a stoner. Well- not KISSED. He only kissed his cheek. That doesn’t count as kissing- right? Of course it doesn’t! You have to actually.. Well.. ugh. Whatever.    
  
He looked away from Dustin and walked over to Rich.   
  
“So.. what do I get?” He huffed, extending a hand and expecting money or something.    
  
“Nothing, faggot.” Rich smacked his shoulder and chuckled, walking away with his friends. 

 

Jeremy deadpanned and sighed. So much for gaining twenty bucks or something. Now people think he’s gay. He’s not! I mean.. Boys are cute but girls are too? What does THAT mean? He shook the thought off his mind and puffed out a breath of stress, returning to his daily routine as if it hadn’t been ruined already. 

 

_ One day, he’ll boil over. He always does.  _

 

**Friday, 1:42 PM, in the science room.**

 

Jeremy sat at his desk in silence. Michael strutted in, as usual, and sat next to him. “Hey,” He smiled, “How are you?”

 

“Good.” He muttered.  **_Lie_ ** . 

 

“You sure? You sound off.” Michael asked, putting a hand on his leg.  _ Stop _ .

 

_ Jeremy, having his own sort of panic attack, sat in the backroom of class 701. Dustin was sitting next to him, as usual. _

 

_ “Hey, what’s wrong?” Dustin asked, putting a hand on his leg. Please. _

 

“I’m fine.” He reassured him.  **_Lie_ ** .

 

Michael stood silent before nodding and putting on his headphones for the point-five seconds he was allowed to have them on.

 

He watched the teacher talk aimlessly, basically not listening to the days lecture. He stared out a window and let out a heavy breath. 

 

_ Just stay silent, and everything will be okay. _

 

**Saturday, 8:20 AM, in the bedroom.**

 

Jeremy was laying and staring at the ceiling. As if he were actually on drugs, the images in his eyes were distorted, blurry, and morphed. It was really only because he was staring for too long but the thought of him on drugs made his heart skip a beat for whatever reason. Thrills, thrills,  _ thrills _ . He flinched a bit when he heard his phone vibrate on his desk beside him. 

 

He answered it without bothering to check who was actually calling.   
  
“Hey, wanna hang? I bought a new game and I wanted to try it-” Michael’s voice was eventually muffled out. 

 

Jeremy sighed in irritation and interrupted him. Probably. It’s not like he was necessarily listening. 

 

“I can’t.” Jeremy grumbled out. 

 

“Oh. Okay. Well, how about tomorrow. This game is-” Michael started up again.

 

Shut up, shut up,  _ shut up.  _

 

“I  _ can’t _ .” He hung up the phone and threw it aside. 

 

He got a message and groaned. He checked his phone and rolled his eyes at the fact that it was  from Michael.

 

_ Micah : ‘Hey, what’s wrong?’ _

 

_ Jere-bear : ‘Nothing, i’m fine.’ _ **_Lie_ **

 

_ Micah : ‘Something’s wrong.’  _

 

_ Micah : ‘Hello?’ _

 

_ Micah : ‘Jeremy??’ _

 

He buried his head into the blanket. 

 

_ Maybe if I do this enough, I’ll suffocate.  _

 

**Sunday, 10:00 AM, at Michael’s place.**

 

Jeremy was trying to drown himself in blue slushie, gulping down the cold drink to the point where his head was pulsating and his throat felt like icicles were layering on it. He kinda got his wish when the slushie went down the wrong pipe and he began coughing like crazy.

 

“Woah, slow down there, Jere.” Michael patted his back.

 

Jeremy wiped the blue off his mouth and sighed, clearing his throat. 

 

_ Getting lost in your mind seems like an adventure. _

 

**Monday, 10:26 AM, in room 701.**

 

Dustin ushered Jeremy outside the class. Jeremy obliged, because why the hell not, and walked out. 

 

“What’s up?” Jeremy looked up at Dustin.

 

“I wanna return a favor.” He grabbed the back of his head and pushed him into a kiss.

 

Jeremy’s heart stuttered and dropped to the twisted pit of his stomach. 

 

Dustin pulled back with a smile, “Did you like that?” 

 

Jeremy couldn’t speak. His throat felt like a python was constricting around it. His face was heated red.  

  
“Y-yeah.” He smiled.  **_Lie_ ** .

 

“Good.” Dustin pulled him back into the room and sat down at his seat. Jeremy sat down, feeling about ready to cry. 

 

He messaged Michael, hoping he would understand. 

 

_ Jear-bear : Micah..? _

 

_ Micah : So you finally answer me.  _

 

_ Jear-bear : Listen, something happened. _

 

_ Micah : What happened? _

 

_ Jear-bear : Dustin kissed me.  _

 

_ Jear-bear: Hello? _

 

The silence wasn’t a good sign. 

 

_ Maybe I deserve silence.  _

 

**Monday, 3:00 PM, home.**

 

Jeremy was procrastinating on work when he heard a knock at his door. He walked down and opened up the door only to be suffocated by something soft. Is this the sweet embrace of death? People were really right about it being sweet. Unfortunately, he was still alive and whatever just happened turned out to be a hug. A really big hug. 

 

“Are you okay??” Michael asked. 

 

Jeremy was silent until his crackled voice escaped past his lips, “I’m fine.”  **_Lie._ **

 

“Are you sure? I got your text and--” 

 

“I’m fine.” He repeated. Maybe it’ll finally go through his thick skull.

 

“No, something’s wrong.” Michael insisted. Guess not. 

 

“Nothing is wrong, Michael.” Jeremy’s voice became stern. Forced. 

 

“Quit lying-” 

 

“I’M NOT  _ LYING _ .” Jeremy yelled. 

 

Michael stared at him with wide eyes. He turned and walked off in frustration.

 

_ I’m so scared to tell you the truth. _

 

**Tuesday, 12:57 PM, in room 115.**

 

Jeremy sat in the room, staring at the clock ticking by and allowing his mind to wander. He was slowly drifting. Sinking down into the deep depths of his existence and allowing it to take control. A thick rope wrapped around his- 

 

_ DING DING!! _

 

The bell rang in his ears. He gathered his things and walked out of the room. He walked into the science room and immediately Michael walked over to him, grabbing Jeremy’s things and slamming them down onto his desk.

 

“What is going on?” Michael wanted an answer.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Jeremy said in more of a mumble. 

 

“There’s something going on and you’re not telling me.” Michael said sternly. 

 

_ Someone pinned him against the bathroom wall. No. Stop. Their hand went down. Down. Down. Groping. Pulling at his hair. Lips against his, kissing aggressively.  _

 

_ “Did you like that?” _

 

**Thursday, 1:15 PM, in the boys bathroom.**

 

He stared at the bathroom wall. Where it happened. He felt his mouth go a bit dry while his eyes watered up. He turned and there he was. He pushed past him to escape. He couldn’t deal with him right now. 

 

**Friday, 2:08 PM, in the science room.**

 

Jeremy looked over at Michael. Michael looked at him and wandered over to Jeremy, fists clenched. 

 

“One last chance.  _ What’s wrong _ ?” He demanded.

 

Jeremy went silent. 

 

Michael waited. 

 

**Two seconds.**

 

**Five.**

 

**Ten.**

 

**Eighteen** .

 

“Whatever..” He walked away. Jeremy cried in his arms.

 

**Saturday, 7:13 AM, in Michael’s bedroom.**

 

“We had one chance! _ ONE _ !” Michael yelled. 

 

“You can’t just throw this all away!” Jeremy yelled back. It’s the first time he’s actually spoken to Michael in a while. 

 

“You seem to have already done that!” 

 

Jeremy wanted to shoot something back but he bit his tongue. 

 

“What? Are you gonna go all  _ silent _ on me again??” Michael growled.

 

“Rich almost raped me!!” Jeremy spat out.

 

_ All was quiet. All was still. _

 

**Monday, 2:19 PM, at school.**

 

_ Micah : Do you want to talk about it? _

 

_ Jere-bear : No  _

 

Michael stared at his phone. He glanced at Rich from across the room.

  
Can things get any worse?  _ Yes they can. _

**Author's Note:**

> woop woop


End file.
